One Choice
by just-a-little-fanfic
Summary: In this mortal instruments fan-fiction, paths will be crossed between good and evil. Sebastian gets what he really wanted, spending days after days torturing his sister. Jace is left with the aftermath of being alone, with no idea where the love of his life is hidden.
1. The Start

**This is not a one shot, please read all and review!**

**this is rated M, with mentions of rape and incest so if that bothers you please do not continue reading!**

**Disclaimer, i do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments series, **_**or any characters. **

**I just love the story and want to experiment with the characters. **

Clary stepped into Jace's room, she sat on the neat as always duvet cover. Clary always tried to guess why Jace's room was so well kept, although he would never admit why. She heard the faint noise of dripping water and assumed Jace was taking a midday shower. Clarys mind wandered in a thousand ways as she waited what felt like hours for Jace, but soon exhaustion crept into her eyes and she decided to slip under the covers. She awoke to a pair of iron strong arms carrying her, one arm around her neck and one under her knees. At first thought Clary thought it was Jace. Instinctively Clary nestled her head into his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. Clary pulled away almost instantly but was held firmly in place, by sebastian. "Sebastian let me go!" Clary tried to scream but her voice was firmly muffled by Sebastian's palm. He chuckled, "My, my, little sister, don't you sleep in the most adorable little outfits!". Clary immediately glanced down to see she had only a ripped tank top and black and pink polka dotted panties with a bow on the front. Clary wriggled in Sebastian's arms and she could see the amount of black in his eyes deepened in frustration. "Don't worry little sister we're almost there" Sebastian said with a flat tone. Clary hadn't realized that she had been totally oblivious to where Sebastian was taking her.

Clary turned her head as far as Sebastian's hand would allow her too. She saw endless rows of red cherry trees and pine trees glittering in the sunshine. A high roofed cottage cut into the edge of her peripheral view. A voice clicked into Clarys mind telling her that this was the home jace grew up in, the thought quickly dissolved from her mind after Sebastian explained. "when i was younger, our father knew the Clave was on the search for him. So he moved right under their noses, the deep forest of idris. He built this cottage with demon magic and filled it with belongings of your mother." "Our mother." Clary corrected. "Clarissa, she may have been a mother for you, but as far as i'm concerned, i have no mother. As i was saying, our father filled the house with the belongings of your mother. He had always planned on having her come back and living as a family. Of course that never happened. He also kept some 'special' things locked up in the basement, so for now i cant have you awake." As Sebastian finished the last words Clary felt a sting on her neck, the sting of a stele. Then it all became darkness.

The redhead awoke to a screeching sound from above her, the sounds of demon metal locking together. As soon as she propped her head up she felt a metallic ring digging into her wrists, scarlet blood dripped off her wrists and onto her cheek bones. A long thin finger brushed her cheek, wiping the blood from her face gently, although Clary knew Sebastian was holding all his strength and anger in.

"My dear little clarissa, what have you gotten yourself into this time…" sebastian chuckled. "what do you mean 'got _yourself_ into'?, this is all your doing Seb-Jonathan! Clary knew how angry it made Sebastian when people didn't call him by his real name, and considering her current situation she knew she had to do everything in her power to get out of his grasp. "Well little sister, i cannot say its your fault, but it is definitely your little angel boys fault." Clary looked away from Sebastian's dark gaze. Sebastian's hand met with the side of clarys head at full speed.

Clary's gaze was filled with dark black spots as she regained consciousness. She got the faint sense of deja vu. Although this time Clary knew that she was no longer hanging from cuffs. longer fabric cuffs were replaced around her wrists, and her feet were also bound. Clary tried to look down at her feet to see if she could squirm free of her restraints. She found herself unaware of a starring Sebastian lying next to her wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. She lay her head back down with a grunt of frustration. Sebastian laid one hand on his sisters fiery red hair, clearly startling her, she shot him a death glare. "You know Clarissa, when i started to plan this whole thing, i never thought it would end up being so easy. Tonight i have special plans for the both of us, and i have a feeling you may not be so easy to handle. So get some rest, you're going to need it.

**I know this isnt the most amazing chapter but i promise that the next will be filled with surprises and some rated M content ;)**


	2. His Pleasure

**Okay guys please review if you read! i promise this chapter will be a lot better than the last! **

**Disclaimer, i do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments series. **_**all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**If you do not like mentions of rape, incest or sex please do not read further!**

Although Clary knew she really did need the sleep Sebastian was offering if she was going to be able to take him on, but instead she chose the risky path. Clary called after Sebastian before he locked the basement door shut. "Sebastian! i need to use the bathroom." but her attempt was clearly too obvious and she heard the metal click before she slammed herself against her restraints. She knew she should be grateful that Sebastian had given her fabric cuffs, but its his words that lingered in her mind. "I never thought it would end up being this easy" she said it over and over in her mind until her mind subconsciously drifted away.

"Clarissssssssa" a whispering tone repeated or the third time, the irritation in the voice clearly started to show on the fourth try before Clary opened her eyes. "Well well, finally decided to join me now did you?" Sebastian said in a mocking tone. Clary tried to look away from Sebastians dark eyes and half naked body. She felt a pair of calloused hands grip the side of her face and pull her back towards him, his irritability showing, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.

"You know when you told me you had to go to the washroom, i almost believed you. Im going to have to be _extra _careful around you from now on." With the last of his words he lay his right hand onto the red heads hip slowly rubbing back and forth. Clary tried to wriggle away from Sebastians touch, but the cuffs around her wrists and ankles were obviously too strong. Sebastian got to his knees and kissed down the small of Clarys neck sending shivers down her spine. Every spot he touched her seemed to burn like acid, sending her body wild.

'Sebastian stop! You don't have to do this, if you stop now no one will get hurt" pleaded Clary. "Oh dear little Clarissa, you still don't understand do you?" Sebastian mumbled. "I need you little sister, every part of you. You are mine, and you always will be." finished sebastian as he ripped Clarys tank top and bra in one foul swoop. She felt his dark gaze follow the movements of her small chest, although Sebastian seemed pleased with what he saw.

"you are truly beautiful Clarissa, i guess i know why Jace loves you so much." Sebastian chuckled, not caring that he was so close to clary that she shook with his every move. "Sebastian you knew we hadn't had sex before and you're going to joke around while you're about to let your little sister lose her virginity by her older brother raping her?" As she finished her words, Sebastian slapped her with all his strength and leaving clary with whiplash. Although the sudden outbreak, he continued to kiss her neck and chest as if she hadn't said a thing.

Sebastian continued to kiss down the redhead's body until he reached her belly button. He fumbled with Clary's jean buttons and Clary continued to sob, not caring that Sebastian was growing more angry with her. "Shhh little sister, once we get started it will be all pleasure" noted Sebastian with a demonic grin. He marvelled at the sight of Clary's body while he ran his hands through her fiery hair, down her neck, around her chest, hips, and stopping at her mid-thigh. Clary tried to force down a moan but Sebastian's grin told her she wasn't the best at masking pleasure. Clary was well aware that Sebastian was going to take his boxers off soon and she would be put into extreme pain. She tried to scramble away from his acid touch, although his touch only tightened and became more aggressive.

Sebastian grasped her thigh and she called out in pain, he knew it should bother him, but it only fuelled his erection that was growing through his boxers. "You know, since i'm you're first, it gives me one more reason to say you belong to me" sebastian whispered as he sniffed her hair. He felt Clary shiver in the way he loved. Clary knew it was time, that she was really going to be raped by her bastard brother. She gave a final scream for help, although she knew it was pointless. Clary closed her eyes for a few seconds, pretending she wasn't here, that this wasn't happening. Sebastian grabbed a rag from the bedside table and roughly wrapped it around Clarys her mouth. She continued to scream until Sebastian grabbed her neck and leaned down to her face "I love it when you scream". Clary flinched away until she felt a weight lift off of her. She sighed in relief until she glanced to the side and saw a fully naked Sebastian.

**Cliff hanger ;) I think we all know where this is going, i hope this didnt let your hopes down with this chapter! there will be actual rape in the next chapter so be ready! Please review and let me know what i should improve on.**


	3. Her Pain

**Okay so im gonna start waiting for reveiws until i update my stories!**

**Do not read on if you do not like mentions of rape, incest, and brutality.**

**Disclaimer, i do not own **_**The Mortal Instrumnets Series.**_

_She sighed in relief until she glanced to the side and saw a fully naked Sebastian__**. **_Clary's eyes caught on Sebastian's privates before looking away in disgust. "You know Clarissa, this will go alot smoother if you dont resist me" sebastian said almost gently.

Clary shut her eyes as tight as she could, hoping that this was just another nightmare, but of course, it wasnt. Sebastian was on top of her in an instant and Clary knew that this was really happening. She couldnt scream, couldnt run away, couldnt save herself. _Weak. _She told herself. _If only Jace were here too see how weak and helpless i really am. Then his love for me would no longer be unconditional. _Her thoughts were cut short as Sebastian gracefully jumped on top of her small figure. Clary could feel his bone hard erection growing against her thigh.

"Mmm Clarissa, you dont know how long i've been waiting for this" mumbled Sebastian in a vulnerable tone. Clary knew his touch should burn her skin but she couldnt stop her self from letting a moan escape her gagged lips.

His hands glided across her cheeks following down onto Clary's breasts. Clary could feel herself bite down onto the gag when Sebastian pinched her nipples and began to suck them, adding rough bites that left Clary with an arched back. Clary could feel her clit grow more warm and wet, she felt ashamed that her body was betraying her mind.

Sebastian moved his mouth from Clary's now erect nipples to her warm unders. He started with a playful nudge of her clit and became more vigorous. Sebastian took a quick glance away from Clary's clitorous and wasn't too surprised to see multiple years falling from her green gem eyes. "Oh Clarissa, don't be so dramatic!" Sebastian said in a mocking tone as he wiped away the years with the gentle rub of his thumb. Clary knew that struggling against her restraints would leave her with a rash from the fabric and more pain from an angry Sebastian but that didn't stop her.

"Clarissa, _**stop**_" the tone Sebastian used i the last word sent shivers down her spine. Clary lay relaxed against her restraints until Sebastian went back to pleasuring her clit. She closed her eyes only for a moment to pretend she wasn't under her brothers touch.

The second she opened her eyes sebastian was untieing her gag. _What is Sebastian doing? Is he finally going to let me go? Does he realize how wrong this is? _ Clary's thoughts were cut short as Sebastian climed over her body and plunged his penis into her mouth before she could let a scream out.

"Incase you didn't know, this is the part where you pleasure me Clarissa and if you don't, I have no problem letting you starve down here until you realize what you've done." Sebastian noted in an almost victorious tone.

_What is this monster doing to me! _Sebastian started to move gracefully in and out of Clary's unwilling mouth. Clary knew his size was incredible, and she knew how disgusting that though was for a sister but it was a fact.

In an attempt to get Sebastian out of her mouth, she clenched her teeth together as hard as she could. The next second Sebastian was up and standing next to the bed, like nothing had happened. "Clarissa, you almost got me that time, I guess your waiting for your pleasure" Sebastian chuckled. Clary forgot she no longer had the gag bound to her mouth. "Help please anyone!" Although Clary knew this was a pointless attempt she still felt she should try. She didn't expect to hear Sebastian break into a long, evil laugh at her attempt. "Really Clarissa, i thought you were smarted than that" Sebastian said with a twinge of annoyance. Before Clary could reply, her gag was re-applied tighter than before.

Sebastian wasted no time, he grabbed a bottle of liquid and rubbed it along Clary's clit sending yet another set of shivers up her spine. She saw him apply a layer of the liquid on himself before Clary realized it was lube. She started to sob again, not caring that it made her look weak. This time when she closed her eyes, she kept them closed.

Darkness was all Clary saw as Sebastian drove himself harshly into her pussy. Sebastian grasped Clary's breasts and used them to push himself further into his sister. Clary could feel a great amout of blood flowing down her thigh, clearly this didnt bother Sebastian because he was the one who broke her hymen.

Clary cried in pain through her gags Sebastian continued to thrust into her, causing a great deal of pain. _When this is done i will slit his throat. _Was the thought that kept Clary at peace as Sebastian neared his end.

Clary didn't know what to expect when Sebastian unloaded himself into her body, that was the worst part. She was surprised that when he shot a warm load of cum into her it didn't burn her. Her cries became louder although the pain was noticeably lower as he pulled out for a final time.

Sebastian said nothing as he un-gagged his sister and unchained her from the bed. He disappeared for only a second before coming out with an outfit for her to wear. Clary was some-what relieved that this was all done but knew there was more to Sebastian's games.

Sebastian reached the door to the basement but before he opened it he stopped, didn't turn to look at her, instead he only said something that lingered in her mind. "See little sister, that wasn't too bad. It will grow easier in _time." _He continued to open the door and slammed it with the grace that only Sebastian could master.

**Okay so I'm sorry this one kind of sucks but they will get better with time! Next chapter might focus on Jace! **

**Review for more chapters! :) **


	4. Where Did She Go?

**Okay so im gonna start waiting for reveiws until i update my stories! This will be a short chapter about Jace's POV.**

**Do not read on if you do not like mentions of rape, incest, and brutality.**

**Disclaimer, i do not own The Mortal Instrumnets Series**

"Hey Iz, im going for a shower, if Clary asks where i am just let her wait in my room." "Your sure you dont mind her messing up your room?" Izzy inquired with a bone chilling smirk. "If it was anyone else, i would." Jace said with a chuckle, although Isabelle knew it wasn't meant as a joke.

Jace stepped in to the simple tiled shower and stood under the water for a minute, letting his thoughts wonder to Clary. He knew it was wrong to think of her as he was in the shower but he didnt care. After finishing up and putting on a strong aftershave over his cheeks he descended the bathroom.

The first thing Jace saw was his usually neatly made bed rumpled and disturbed. "Clary?" Jace made a half shout to Clary because he knew something was wrong if she had been waiting for him and just left. He knew he hadnt been in the shower long, so he crossed off Clary leaving out of annoyance off his mental list.

Jace ran down the institute steps and into the kitchen, which smelt faintly of burnt rubber and onions. "Izzy, did you end up telling Clary to come to my room and wait like i asked?" "Yeah of course, why?" Izzy replied with slight curiousity. "Well do you know if she actually went to my room?" jace asked with hope "Yes. I went past your room and she was sleeping in your bed. Really Jace are you going to tell me whats going on or what?"

After Jace explained this all too izzy they went straight to alex and magnus.

"So nobody has seen her since the afternoon and you two suspect foul play?" Magnus asked in the most sincere-curious voice Jace had ever heard. "Yes, and i dodnt know why we keep going over this when we should be trying to find out where she is!" Jace practically screamed. "Jace we cant assume the worst just yet." Alec said trying to clam the mood. "Oh you mean her demon brother kidnapping her? Well i do assume it, so magnus do you think you could track one of them for us?" Jace inquired thoughtfully. "If Clary really was kidnapped by sebastian then i doubt that he hasnt put blocking spells up more than once already." "Great.. Just great"

After Jace and Izzys conversation with Alec and Magnus Jace had immediatly stormed off to his room, thinking of every scenerio better than Sebastian having Clary.

**i know this sucks but i dont like writing about Jace.. anyways sorry its taken so long to update! i promise i'll update more with reveiws and everything!**


	5. Her Plan

**Okay so im gonna start waiting for reviews until i update my stories! this is about an attempt Clary makes to escape.**

**Do not read on if you do not like mentions of rape, incest, and brutality.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Disclaimer, i do not own The Mortal Instruments Series**

The moment Sebastian shut the door Clary wrapped herself with the now-scarlet colour sheets. It took her a few hours until she stopped crying and started taking in what had really just happened to her. The image of herself shuttering from Sebastian's touch, it killed Clary to know that Jace would never see her the same way again after he found out a part of her wanted the touch.

Clary knew Jace and the others would have noticed she was missing by now, but Clary didn't get her hopes up of being saved. from what she guessed it was about 5 or 6 at night, she didn't have enough motivation to look out the window, Clary barely had motivation to breathe anymore.

She almost cringed when she heard the basement door open for the first time in almost a day. Clary had enjoyed the privacy but never let herself think Sebastian wasn't watching her, she didn't know how, but Clary knew he would find a way, no matter what.

"Hello Clarissa" sebastian said in an almost chipper tone. Clary didn't reply, she knew it was risky but she didn't care. "I know what you thought i did to you last night was a punishment, but i know you liked it, which is why i'm going to teach you to love me."

"and what does that mean?" was all she could manage to say. "Clarissa i think you know exactly what i mean" his tone was stone cold and sent shivers up Clarys spine.

All in one swoop Sebastian picked clary off the bed and layed her on the floor, he set to replacing the bloody sheets from the night before.

by the time Clary realized she was back on the bed her arms were already pinned over her head and her legs to the footboard. she heard Sebastian flip what sounded like a switchblade and she stiffened. she felt a cold silvertouch her thigh just below her shorts, and felt them tear.

Next came her t-shirt, and her bra. Clary felt completely exposed to Sebastian and that left a bad pit in her stomach. She knew there was some sort of reason Sebastian left her panties on, her first guess was that he wanted her to feel safe and comfortable, but she couldn't feel less of both.

Sebastian started to kiss her lips, pressing hard enough that she opened her lips, then another to the ear, the neck, and the minute Clary felt his tongue trace her nipple she arched her back and blushed from the pleasure. Clary started to sob as Sebastian reached just below her navel.

Clary felt so helpless, and vulnerable and weak. _a girl who can't even fend off her own brother, pathetic. pathetic, __**pathetic.**_

Sebastian grinned when he kissed her panties, he had left them on to make her feel comfortable but now he regretted having to waste valuable time taking them off.

He slid them down to her knees slowly, then to her ankles and finally threw them into the closet. It took all his effort not to rip them off like he normally would, but he wanted her to love him, not despise him deeply for what hes done.

Clary officially panicked. She had no idea if her second time would be as painful but she knew it would be just as traumatizing.

Sebastian threw his shirt over his head and piled it over her panties, and the jeans he had discarded earlier. Next was his boxers which clung to his bulge with sweat.

Clary expected him to plunge right into her like the last time but instead he placed both his knees next to her shoulders so his cock was right above Clary's mouth.

"Open wide, Clarissa" Sebastian said in a mockingly rude tone. Clary did what she was told, she knew it would end worse if she refused his cock.

She sobbed and tried not to gag on his size. All Clary could think about was jace and how this was supposed to be her time for jace.

Sebastian quickly removed his cock right before he came and he aimed for Clary's breasts. He shot his load and Clary could feel the warm sticky substance stick to her skin, She closed her eyes in utter disgust. Sebastian spit on his cock and positioned himself at her entrance.

As soon as she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance she held back an embarrassingly loud moan, that Sebastian heard despite her efforts. "Clarissa, i love it when you moan for me." sebastian whispered on to her neck, sending another set of shivers up her spine.

Clary glanced to her left in an effort to avoid seeing this happen to herself yet again, when she caught sight of a perfectly shaped stele on the night table. She must have been too preoccupied crying when sebastian had entered that she hadn't even realize he had brought it in.

Clary figured the hilt only had to be a good 2 or 3 inches from where her bruised hands were bound. Before rethinking her options she stretched her fingers and wrist as far as they could go, she felt a multipule spikes of pain in her lower area where she knew Sebastian was beginning the torture yet again. the moment Clary knew she could reach the blade, she wrapped her palm around the hilt.

**Sort of a cliff hanger i guess you could say ;) i hoped you like reading this as much as i liked writing it! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE FOR YOU GUYS :)**


	6. The Warning

**Oh gosh, im so sorry it took this long for me to update my story! This chapter will be from Jace's POV! **

**Do not read on if you do not like mentions of rape, incest, and brutality.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Disclaimer, i do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of the characters!**

The sudden knock on Jace's door woke him from a terrifying nightmare in which he saw a broken Clary laying on a wrought-iron bed with blood caked to the pale skin surrounding her thighs and legs. The cracked stone walls surrounding her leaked liquid, causing the moonlight from the small window to reflect onto the tears spilling off her cheeks. Although he knew that his dream wasn't real, he also knew Sebastian had the capability of setting that scenario into motion. Setting aside his thoughts, Jace called out to his door. "Unfortunately I'm unable to take visitors at the moment, please come back when I've found the only thing I care about." The hard voice of Izzy replied, slightly muffled by the door, "Jace you can't hole up in your room all day trying to figure out who took clary." Jace heaved a long, heavy, sigh before wrapping his pillow over his face for a brief second, lifting it only when he heard his door creak open. "You do know this a complete violation of privacy, right?" he replied with anger. "Like thats ever stopped me before," Izzy handed off the snarky comment before she even realized. "Look, I'm sorry, Jace, I really am. But if we're going to figure out who did this to clary, and where she is, we need to find information that hasn't come from your bedroom," Izzy replied cooly. "We know damn-well who took her, and none of you are accepting that for the fact it is!" Jace's anger flared yet again. "Okay, fine. Then lets go hunting for some demons who worshipped his damn ass." Izzy replied with frightening calm, despite Jace's temper.

Half an hour later, Jace appeared in the massive institute foyer decked out in several seraph blades fresh from the armory, and of course, his stele for emergencies. He wore all black clothing, some coated with matching leather around his chest and forearms. Even though jace's talk involved only Izzy, he knew better than to think that she hadn't told Alec and Magnus, and that Alec would be joining them on their _fun_ little hunt they were going on. It's not that he necessarily minded that Alec coming, it was that Alec wasn't as invested in saving Clary compared to Izzy and him.

Sure enough, not two minutes later, a decked out Izzy strode down the hall with an equally decked out Alec following stride. "You seem quite put together today, Jace, considering how much danger we're putting ourselves in for you, " Alec smiled faintly as he spoke, though it was crystal clear what he thought of the information mission they were about to embark on. "You do realize that we are shadowhunters, and it is our job to hunt demons no matter the reason, correct?" Jace put a smile on his face as he spoke, enforcing a carefree attitude although his jaw was clenched and his body was tense as he leaned against the wall. "Well if you two are done with your little showdown, I'd like to make it back to the institute before sunrise, so lets move it." Izzy said, finally weaving her way into the conversation.

Making their way through a crowded downtown New York, Jace, Izzy, and Alec stayed close together, searching for any demons taking on the face of a harmless mundane. After almost three hours without seeing anything completely strange, Alec spoke up, "honestly, I don't understand why we're still out here when it's obvious we won't find any demons, and even if we did, they probably aren't even one of Sebastian's!" The venom so obvious in his words was strong enough for Jace's jaw to nearly hit the ground. Of course Jace knew Alec didn't want to be here, and he was right, there was a large chance they wouldn't find anything, but he thought Alec would be a bit more supportive, if not for Clary, then for him. "Alec!" Izzy whisper-yelled at her red-faced brother. "No, you know what, he's right. We probably won't find anything, but that doesn't give you the right to be an assh-" Jace was cut off by a sudden scream coming from across the narrow street. The toe curling mundane scream was enough to send shivers up his spine, it had sounded so much like Clary's. The three of them sprinted across the street ignoring the honks coming from several taxi-cabs. They twisted around a corner of a building until they reached a small alleyway the scream had come from. A mangled female body lay in front of the brick wall, her chest and stomach gushing blood and her eyes rolled up into her head was enough to make Jace want to hurl. Instead his eyes inched onto the wall above her, and the words he didn't realize were written there. Two single words that numbed every bone in his body and sent so much fear to the bottom of his heart. In bright red blood, the women's murderer had written them a warning. "**Stop looking - ****JCM" **Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

**Oh gosh I really hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading my fic and leaving me with reviews :) **

**btw- i didn't know whether or not to sign the warning by sebastian or jonathan, but i chose jonathan because that's what he would call himself!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The rune

**Okay so I'm gonna start updating more often and hopefully finish this story &amp; start another :)**

**Disclaimer, I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments series.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**_

_The moment Clary knew she could reach the blade, she wrapped her palm around the hilt. _She knew the stele wouldn't be as wounding or powerful as a seraph would've been, but if her mind could create a ruin to freeze Sebastian or unlock her bindings she would be okay. For now. Clary's insides were burning from her brothers rhythmic pounding into her. Her cheeks flamed red hot from her embarrassment, if Jace saw her being pleasured by Sebastian... She knew it would end them forever. Clary knew she had to make her move soon, it was only a matter of time before Sebastian realized his stele was missing or her saw her trying to hide it behind her forearm. She reached far into her mind, craving the need to create a ruin to help herself. Clary could feel herself as well as Sebastian ready to meet the peak of pleasure, but she willed her body not to betray her before she could create a ruin. He continued to artfully paint swirls of sweat around her nipples while keeping up his rhythm he drummed inside of her. Her skin became plastered with a thin sheen of sweat as she arched her frail body into Sebastian's skilled fingers. _Hurry up! _Clary snarled at her own brain, she had only done this a handful of times and she wished she would've practiced more to ensure her safety. Clary's mind finally conceded to her pleas and after squeezing her eyes shut an intricate design of lines and symbols appeared on the inside of her eyelids. It took only seconds for Clary to copy the ruin into her palm, even though her hands remained in the restraints.

Clary waited 10 whole seconds when abruptly her body began to shake and convulse. She soon realized this was not the effect of her ruin, but instead the crude orgasm her older brother had bestowed upon her. _I cant believe you really thought that would work, clary. Nice going._ Clary repeated this in her head until the real aftereffects of her mistakes began to take control of her mind. She had been given a prime opportunity to escape this hell-hole and all it did for her was briefly distract her mind from the blistering orgasm she was forced into. Clary had never been more ashamed of her powers more in her brief time as a shadowhunter then she did now. "Well little sister, I think that was _more_ than enough for tonight, don't you think?" Sebastian asked as he rolled off her still shaking body while he panted into her fiery red hair. He snuggled tight into the side of her body and wrapped his arms around her small chest, not in a sexual way, but in a way that Clary figured she would gladly cuddle into if the man beside her was Jace.

Clary hadn't fallen asleep when Sebastian finally ascended the stairs and bid a final goodnight to his love. She twisted her head when the restraints around her wrists and ankles snapped open and released the aching bones. Of course Sebastian would only allow her to be unrestrained when he wasn't there for her to attack. The only thing that allowed her to spread her lips into a smile was that Sebastian hadn't looked for his stele and it was still happily encased in Clary's rune-covered palm. The smile quickly disappeared when she thought back to the terrible night that she had suffered, again. She half-glanced down to her legs only to find dried blood caked to her skin from the first time Sebastian forced her. Claiming that he loved her was impossible to believe when he treated her so poorly and let her to cry in her own blood. Well atleast he changed the sheets. Clary flipped onto her side and stared at the stone walls surrounding her. translucent liquid rolled off through the cracks, causing the moonlight from her tiny window to reflect onto her face. She allowed her thoughts to wander briefly to Jace and their future. _If _she even had a future with him, or anyone. It's not like she knew what else Sebastian had in-store for her, or if she could hold onto her sanity until rescue came. _If_ rescue came. All the 'if's' were causing her mind to swirl and several salty tears to run down her cheekbones and into her mouth. If only Jace could see her now.

Clary had spent most of the night checking every stone on the wall for one that was loose enough for her to store her stolen stele until she needed it next. The last thing she needed on top of everything else was Sebastian finding her contraband and punish her. The mission she set for herself today at sunrise was to not allow Sebastian to break her sanity. She could cry all she wanted when she was alone and cold on her wrought-iron bed, but she wouldn't let him think she was weak and easy.

Hours later, the door the the stone basement creaked open and thundering footsteps sounded on the stairs. She refused to look at Sebastian as he set a wooden tray onto her metal bedside table. She didn't realize that it wasn't actually Sebastian until he made a gurgling noise and she turned her head, only to find a slimy human-like shape standing at the foot of her bed. Clary immediately slid against the headboard to further herself from the demon. "Who are you?" Clary asked, surprised at how her words came out clear and even. "Mr. Jonathan had business to attend to last night, he didn't return until early this morning and requested I take you your meal." The demon responded in a deep manly voice. "And you didnt answer my question. _Who are you_?" Clary replied with a weak snarl plastered to her face. "Mr. Jonathan's head demon." The demon replied with a sick smile painted across his features. Clary would've inquired more from the passing demon but the creature was already halfway up the stairs. "Dont forget to eat little girl, you'll need it." The demons last words sent a chill from the base of her skull the the end of her spine. She hated being warned of things in the future that would most likely harm her.

Clary spent the some of the afternoon wondering what Sebastian had been doing last night that appeared to have kept him tied up for more than a few hours. The rest she spent staring intently at the rune still etched into her palm. It had to mean something, it wouldn't have appeared in her mind for any other reason. Maybe it would lead Jace to her captivity. She dismissed the thought the second it came.

The pounding that sounded in Clary's ears came from the wooden stairs Sebastian was currently barreling down, she knew this couldn't be good. He came to the side of her small bed and lifted her left palm so it faced upwards, showing the intricate rune. "So Clarissa, care to tell me where my stele is?"

**I hope you don't find this chapter boring or anything, but i'm setting it up for the next few chapters!**

**Any guesses on what her rune does? ;)**

**please review this chapter and continue reading my updates :)**


	8. Her Impalement

**You guys are amazing! Yay! My story has reached 7500 reads!**

**I would love it if you reviewed my chapters and let me know what you did/didn't like :)**

_**Warning: mentions of rape, brutality and incest are present.**_

**Disclaimer, I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments, **_**or any of the characters.**

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

_I came to the side of Clarissa's small bed and lifted her left palm so it faced upwards, showing the intricate rune. "So clarissa, care to tell me where my stele is?" _Sebastian attempted to feign calm, he needed to convince her to believe this was only an upper level healing ruin she created to protect herself. If he failed to sway her to his lie, his ultimate plan would be destroyed.

When his head demon Marax had come to Sebastian's private living quarters earlier that morning after serving Clary her breakfast he knew something was wrong. Marax's normally deep and even voice was high and quivering, not in panic, but in fear. After his explanation of the intricate rune marking the better half of her palm, Sebastian let a smug smile take over his hard expression. Clary had played right into Sebastian's hand of cards.

When he entered her living quarters the night before, he had placed his steel onto the bedside table, making sure it would be just in reach of Clary's restrained hands. During their lovemaking, Sebastian had purposely favoured Clary's right breast, ensuring that her head would turn to the direction of the stele.

He hadn't been one-hundred percent sure Clary would be able to produce the rune Sebastian desired her to conjure, but seeing the intricate swirls covering her palm told him he shouldn't have doubted her.

Clary made it so damn hard to maintain a calm exterior when she continued to stare straight into his eyes without so much as a hint of emotion lying beneath them. "_Clarissa._" Sebastian repeated, irritation leaking from his words. Her eyes cut to the stone wall behind him for only a brief second before her gaze darted back to his eyes.

"Which stone." Sebastian asked, his words coming out now in a bored manner. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Clary said, her words seemed to lack the emotion usually present. "You have a terrible poker face," Sebastian chuckled to himself before speaking again, "honestly, Clarissa, tell me which stone and I won't slash that healing rune on your palm in half." He replied, eyes on her sweaty palm. Moving his eyes up from her hands to her face, he caught the fallen expression caught on her face until she noticed him watching.

Sebastian knew she just lost all hope of her rune helping her get out of here. It sent spikes into his chest, and he wished he could tell her how truly amazing her rune was, but he couldn't risk it. "36 up, 149 from that corner." Clary whispered as she pointed to the corner behind and to the right of where Sebastian was standing. "Thank you, my love."

**CLARY'S POV**

For a few minutes after sebastian left her room, Clary contemplated what he had said about her rune. It couldn't have just been a higher level healing rune, especially when the only physical wound she had was when Sebastian raped her. She had trusted her mind to create a ruin to save her rather than try a conjuring rune for weapons or a portal, although she doubted Sebastian hadn't already had blocking spells placed around the house she was occupying. She had to know if Sebastian was telling the truth.

For the first time in days, Clary slept. If Sebastian was telling the truth, and she created a high end healing ruin, then she would know if he hurt her in her sleep. And even if he was lying, he obviously knew what the ruin did, and apparently he wanted her to keep it, and he wasn't going to risk hurting her.

Clary planned on figuring out what her intricate ruin did as soon as possible. There were multiple ways she could do it, she could slam her head into the stone wall or she could crush a finger with her fist to see if she would heal.

She figured the smaller the injury, the less painful it would be if it wasn't a healing ruin, but she also didn't know if she wanted to live if it wasn't.

She was so, so tired of being hurt by Sebastian. She didn't know if she could handle his abuse even one more time.

She contemplated this for hours, until the sun set through her small barred window and the door to the basement creaked open.

Clary decided it was now or never. She stood up from the wrought iron bed and placed her abdomen over one of the sharper posts on the four sides of the frame. After a deep breath, and hearing deep descending steps from the stairs, she lowered herself onto the metal post with one quick movement.

Her last thought before everything went black was how smart she was to impale herself. Because she now knew she did not have a healing rune on her palm.


	9. The Butterfly Effect

**You guys are amazing! I love all the support!**

**I would love it if you reviewed my chapters and let me know what you did/didn't like :)**

_**Warning: mentions of rape, brutality and incest are present.**_

**Disclaimer, I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments, **_**or any of the characters.**

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

Sebastian opens the large heavy door that leads down into the basement with a loud squeak. He heads down the wooden steps that wind their way into Clarissa's room. He knows that she's been sleeping most of the day, and she'll be ready for the night he's planned for her.

Sebastian reaches the bottom of the staircase and heads towards Clarissa's bed. He's stopped short by the almost inaudible groan that escaped her lips. That groan alone could have given him a full hard-on if it wasn't for the fact that she was currently bleeding to death on the post of her bed.

Damn. This was not good, how could he have been so stupid not to assume she would try and prove the healing runes powers by hurting herself?

He rushes to her side and places his index and middle finger just below her jaw on the right side. Her skin is slightly colder than it was the night before, but he detects a faint pulse jumping beneath her skin.

The logical thing to do here would be to perform an actual high end healing wound on her, the only problem is that he had set up wards all around the house to protect against all runes other than the one on her palm.

The only thing left for him to do was to take her upstairs and out of the house to let her heal. It was the only way. Even if it caused the angel boy to find her sooner than he hoped.

He gently grabs Clarissa's sides and slowly lifts her with ease off of the metal bed post, leaving a trail of dark red blood behind. He holds her tight to his chest and sprints up the wooden stairs.

**JACE'S POV**

The message in blood written over the dead woman's body took only seconds to identify as Jonathan's work. The way he sliced her stomach, the way he left her body slumped in pain, it practically screamed his name, and leaving his initials under the message almost seemed ostentatious.

If this message was left by him like Alec, izzy, and him now knew it was, then he had to be nearby.

But even though they knew he had been here moments ago to leave the message, who knew what kind of power he had, for all they knew he could be in Idris by now.

That was the part that terrified Jace the most, the feeling of helplessness. It's been a week since she's been gone, and who knows what has been happening to her or where she is.

"We should go. He could be watching us." Jace says to Izzy and Alec, because there is nothing more he could say.

Alec and Izzy had taken the women's pulse. But it turns out there wasn't one to take.

"We have to let the clave know." Izzy says sombrely.

"No. We get rid of the message and we call the police anonymously. No one finds out about this." He says, because if the clave knew then they wouldn't let him look for her. They wouldn't approve.

"But Jace, we don't-" she starts to reason but he cuts her off, "Izzy, we have to save her. I know the risks, you and Alec sure as hell don't have to help, but Izzy... I have to save her." He says, his voice cracking on the last sentence.

She nods, and looks to Alec. He nods, and Jace has never been so grateful.

That night he didn't sleep. He felt a nagging in his head that told him it was finally safe to sleep, but he fought against it.

He felt as though he could feel Clary on the edge of his mind, trying to come to him, but he also knew it was wishful thinking.

Before he knew it, the sun had risen. He let tears fall down his cheeks for the first time in nine years. Because he was so worthless that he couldn't even protect the love of his life.

He let them fall until the sun set. Because he couldn't make himself get up and fail Clary again.

His eyes were hooded when Izzy stepped into his room holding a tray that most likely held a bowl of gut wrenching soup made by herself.

"Jace, you have to eat. You can't save clary if you starve yourself." She says.

"Well then set it down. No use in standing there and letting it get cold." He says, trying to act semi-calm for the moment being.

"Good." She says, sounding like a mother coddling her sick child. It was almost funny enough to make him laugh. Almost.

"Thanks, Iz." Jace says. He takes a spoonful of the mystery liquid and places it into his mouth.

At the exact moment he swallows the soup, the worst pain he's ever felt in his life hit his abdomen. Like something impaled itself into him. He screams, twisting in his bed and knocking over the soup.

"Jace, stop playing around, I'm sure it doesn't taste that bad." Izzy says with an annoyed grin on her face.

Jace wheezes and chokes, shaking his head at Izzy. The pain doesn't relieve itself as it dawns on Izzy that he isn't playing around.

"ALEC! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING TO JACE! BRING YOUR STELE! HELP!" Izzy screams behind her back to Jace's open door.

She lifts up his shirt from the bottom to reveal his defined abdomen with a deep purple and black bruise the size of a fist spreading on his skin. It looked as if someone stabbed him with a post, without a hole.


	10. The Connection

**You guys are amazing! I love all the support!**

**I would love it if you reviewed my chapters and let me know what you did/didn't like :)**

_**Warning: mentions of rape, brutality and incest are present.**_

**Disclaimer, I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments, **_**or any of the characters.**

**SEBASTIANS POV**

Sebastian almost tumbles down the stairs as he hurrys to bring Clarissa outside his wards.

"Please, Clarissa, don't die on me, please, not now." He practically sobs into her hair.

Clarissa murmurs softly back to him, and makes a small twitch of her fingers as if she was going to cover her wound.

When he finally reaches the top of the wooden stairs he pushes the heavy door out of his way so hard it cracks the plaster of the wall behind it.

"Marax! Help me! Now!" Sebastian roars to the house, hoping Marax could hear him.

It took longer than he would've liked to get clary outside of the house, and even longer to get her outside his wards. Her white tank top was soaked in her deep crimson blood, and it continued to pour out of her like water.

He was too distracted by the blood now coming out of her mouth to notice Marax coming up behind him carrying his stele. The stele that created all these problems in the first place.

"Get warm towels. Now." He said after ripping the stele from the demon's hands. He flipped her shirt up, revealing a lightly defined abdomen and her bloody wound. He started marking her with his stele at the same time the tears fell from his eyes onto his love.

**IZZY'S POV**

"There's no blood coming out of his wound but it keeps getting bigger and darker! What do we do, Alec?" Izzy screams at her brother, frustrated at being so helpless.

"Since none of our healing runes are affecting him, we should get Magnus, he's downstairs right now." Alec responds, sounding just as panicky. It was true, the healing runes they tried to mark him with faded within seconds of being placed there, giving no indication they helped.

"Then go get him!" Izzy screams at him, needing to take her frustration out on someone.

Once Alec leaves, the only thing left for Izzy to do is to comfort him. He was barely conscious, he hadn't been for the last few minutes, and it seemed he was still in pain.

"It's okay, Jace. Alec's gonna get you some help and you'll be okay again. The pain isn't gonna last, stay with us please." She murmurs into his shoulder, hoping he had the strength to outlast whatever this was.

"What happened?" Magnus' voice carried throughout Jace's large bedroom.

"We don't know, he just started choking and then this appeared," Izzy says, pointing to his abdomen, "and nothing we do is helping him." She almost breaks down on the last part of her sentence. She's always been able to help, someway or another, but not this time.

"Move." Is all Magnus says to her before he takes over her spot and places his hand over the wound and closing his eyes.

A minute passes before Alec and Izzy hear his sharp intake of breath. "What is it?" They both ask at the same time, desperation leaking from their voices.

"Jace and Clary are connected. The bond is stronger than even one of a parabatai. His wound shows no blood because he wasn't the one who got hurt. Clary was. I've been able to see her, she must've had to be taken outside wards to be healed, which is why I can finally see her and their connection. As long as Clary gets healed, so will Jace. There's nothing more we can do but wait." Magnus says sombrely. "Sebastian has her." He adds before leaving the room.

Izzy feels a sharp pain in her stomach from the information. Clary and Jace are hurt, if one dies, so does the other. Jace's life is in Sebastian's evil hands.

**CLARY'S POV**

She hears a faint muffled sound in her ear, the outline of a voice almost non existent.

It takes minutes for the outline to form something understandable to her ears.

"It's okay, Clarissa. You're safe now. You're okay." The voice was saying to her.

Her first instinct was that Jace was holding her, telling her sweet reassurances against the hectic unknowns of their lives.

That thought was interrupted when the voice spoke again.

"Clarissa, it's me, Jonathan. Will you please wake up for me?" Jonathan asks. The name sounded familiar, but it didn't feel right in her mind.

It took her awhile of thinking for her brain to finally piece it all together.

Jonathan, her brother. Another thought clung to the edge of her brain as she figured it all out. Someone named Sebastian. Sebastian and Jonathan's names were associated with each other in her head. And that's when it all came flooding back to her.

The kidnapping, the rape, the rune, the post of her bed, the dying. Or, almost dying. She hoped that if she really was dead that Sebastian wouldn't be here to haunt her all over again.

She peeled her eyes open, feeling tired even from that small movement, and almost gasped in surprise when she could see again.

She was lying on her back, head facing upwards. Above her wasn't the damp rotting stones of the ceiling in the basement, but rather the pastel blue colour of the sky that she hadn't seen in weeks.

It was amazing, really. Seeing something that used to be so normal, and just being happy you got to see it again.

"Wow, I thought I would never see your beautiful eyes open again." Says Sebastian from her left.

Her abdomen felt extremely raw and sore, she assumed it was due to the horrific pole she shoved through it. She really thought it would work. That she would die and not have to be tortured more than she already had been. It was weak, yes. But it was also her last option. And she had failed.

It almost made her feel like crying. Hadn't she failed enough already? She failed Jace, her mom, Izzy, Magnus, and even Alec. She wouldn't even be able to apologize.

She shifts her head slightly, annoyed when it resists and strains her muscles. She could just see Sebastian in the corner of her eye with tears streaming down his face.

To anyone who didn't know him, it would've looked sincere, even troubled, but she could see that he was just a monster in disguise.


End file.
